Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air outlet, particularly for air conditioning a vehicle interior.
Description of the Background Art
Air outlets in various variants are known from the state of the art. They are used to rapidly create a pleasant climate within the vehicle interior. Their task is to convey air sufficient for this purpose into the interior.
DE 100 36 776 A1 describes a device for air-conditioning an interior, especially a vehicle air-conditioning unit, with an air-conditioner with a conditioned air guide and with an air heating device with a heated air guide. The conditioned air guide and the heated air guide are connected to the interior and merged via an orifice part in the form of a double nozzle, which has an inner tube and a concentric outer tube. In this regard, a vortex flow guide, which is preferably adjustable, can be provided in the annular space between the inner tube and the outer tube. This device concerns a two-channel air outlet with an inner air guide channel for a concentrated air jet (also called a spot region) and an outer air guide channel for a vortex flow (also called a diffuse region). In the completely opened position, the diffuse region has a high pressure drop and considerable noise generation. The efficiency of the spot region is reduced thereby.
German Utility Model No. DE 299 14 962 U1 describes a single-channel air outlet, particularly for vehicle ventilation, with a vortex generator, which has a plurality of guide vanes, each of which is pivotable around a swivel axis. The swivel axes are arranged somewhat radially around a mutual central axis, whereby a rotary movement of the central axis can be transmitted as a swivel movement to the swivel axes of the guide vanes. The swivel axes assigned to the guide vanes are each connected rotationally fixed to a friction or toothed wheel, which has a drive connection to a central friction or toothed wheel of the central axis. The central axis on its outflow-side axis end has a manually operable turning handle. In the case of this air outlet, because of the small depth and small deflection effect of the vortex generator, only a flow with a weak vortex can be generated.
An air outlet, in which a guide ramp with a spiral or helical shape is proposed, is disclosed in EP 0 936 091 B1. This causes a flow with a considerable vortex and thereby a greater distribution of the air stream guided in it in the form of a diffuse region. Adjustment of the air conditioning effect to the particular ambient conditions is not possible, however, by the constant vortex flow in the diffuse region of said air outlet.
Another air stream control unit is disclosed in DE 10 2005 036 159 A1, which has a plurality of movable air guide elements for generating a concentric air flow and at least one vortex-like jet expansion, whereby the at least one vortex-like air flow can be adjusted continuously.